Mindless Senses
by EssenceOfPhlegm
Summary: Each chapter is a short scene reminiscing on how each character in the Harry Potter series gets sorted into their ideal house. CANON!
1. Seamus Finnigan

**Mindless Senses**

**Summary: **Each chapter is a short scene reminiscing on how each character in the Harry Potter series gets sorted into their ideal house.

**Disclaimer: **I donot own anything belonging to JK. Rowling. I only own the plot.

**A/N: **The characters will be in no chronological order; it's random. I might take requests into account aswell. I hope you enjoy. Please don't be too harsh in the reviews. xD

**Chapter 1 - Seamus Finnigan**

As Seamus heard his name being called, the short, sandy-haired boy half ran, half walked to the three-legged stool and placed the Sorting Hat on his head. He was nervous; who wouldn't be? But he didn't show it. The only emotion shown on his face was utter excitement.

"Ah," the Sorting Hat whispered in his ear. "A Finnigan." The Hat paused for a brief second before continuing, "I see you're very eager to learn..."

"Yes, yes!" Seamus replied excitedly, restraining himself from jumping up and down on the seat. "I've wanted to know everything there is to know about magic; ever since me mam told me I was a Wizard!"

The bottom of the hat creased into a small smile. "Yes, yes... you are not cunning enough for Slytherin, nor intelligent enough for Ravenclaw; Hufflepuff just would _not_ suit you. Therfore, better be..." The hat paused for a milisecond.

"GRYFFINDOR!"


	2. Cedric Diggory

**Mindless Senses**

**Summary: **Each chapter is a short scene reminiscing on how each character in the Harry Potter series gets sorted into their ideal house.

**Disclaimer: **I donot own anything belonging to JK. Rowling. I only own the plot.

**Chapter 2 - Cedric Diggory**

A boy who was extremely handsome and quite tall for his age was sat anxiously on the three-legged stool. It was unnerving as he finally came to terms with the fact that hundreds of eyes were fixed on him at present. He hated this. _Hated_ it. Closing his eyelids in an attempt to maintain composure, the Hat whispered into his ear,

"Ooh, a Diggory. I remember the day when I sorted your father; he was a great Hufflepuff..." The Hat trailed off.

Cedric smiled to himself... he didn't mind which house he was placed in. He just hoped his father would love him no matter what.

"You will follow in your father's footsteps," The Hat said as Cedric grinned. Opening it's mouth for the whole Hall to hear, it boomed,

"HUFFLEPUFF!"


	3. Draco Malfoy

**Mindless Senses**

**Summary: **Each chapter is a short scene reminiscing on how each character in the Harry Potter series gets sorted into their ideal house.

**Disclaimer: **I donot own anything belonging to JK. Rowling. I only own the plot.

**A/N: **Wow, I _already_ have 2 reviewers! Thank you to Aussie Rose and to newfanofhp86! The next thing I'm going to say has already been said to Aussie Rose via PM but I thought it might be good to inform all of you. I sort of made Seamus' thoughts up myself and I apologize if you don't interpret him as this... it's just how I see him to be. Eager to learn but not overly clever like Hermione... and overexciteable as he always seems to rush his spells and result in things being set alight.

I've also always seen Cedric as a boy who (even though he usually puts on a brave face) as a boy who dislikes all the attention he gets and a boy who looks up to his father and will do anything to make his father proud... again, sorry if this is not how you interpret him...

Ok, I'll stop now because my A/N is probably going to be longer than the actual chapter.

**Chapter 3 - Draco Malfoy**

Draco Malfoy walked up to the stool in a superior manner; as if he was better than everyone else in that Hall put together. A high-caliber sneer plastered his face; this did not however reflect what he was feeling. He was exceedingly scared of the sorting but if he allowed others to have knowledge of this, he and his family name would certainly lose reputation.

The reason to why he was afraid was because he didn't want to be placed into a house that didn't bear the symbol of a Serpent.

He wouldn't have exactly minded much if he was sorted into Ravenclaw and hoped his father wouldn't mind either. If he was sorted into Hufflepuff he would surely be disowned... that would just be an embarrasment; and if he was sorted into Gryffindor he would definately be severely beaten.

It _had_ to be Slytherin.

The hat had barely graced Draco's head when it boomed,

"SLYTHERIN!"


	4. Luna Lovegood

**Mindless Senses**

**Summary: **Each chapter is a short scene reminiscing on how each character in the Harry Potter series gets sorted into their ideal house.

**Disclaimer: **I donot own anything belonging to JK. Rowling. I only own the plot.

**A/N: **This chapter was a request. :)

**Chapter 4 - Luna Lovegood**

Luna walked up to the stool as her name was called; if a person was enough distance away from her as to not see her legs, it would look as if she was floating, because she looked like she was in a daze.

She placed the hat on her head and almost immediately smacked both of her hands over her mouth in shock as to restrain herself from squealing out loud.

"What ever seems to be the matter?" The Hat breathed in her ear in fascination.

Luna looked as though she had seen a ghost - which isn't really a good anology seeing as they were in a bewitched school - but replied dreamily, "Oh hello there, Sir Hat! It's just that there seems to be a bad case of Benglington Ootsflies in the rim of your hat; if you donot hurry with this sorting, I'm afraid to say that everything nearby will shrink to the size of a Pornop Firefly... which as you know are invisible."

The hat merely chuckled. "Oh, don't worry young Lovegood. It's my good pleasure to inform you that the sorting will be done and dusted by then."

Luna smiled briefly which then disappeared back to her blank expression. It was as if she didn't even realize where she was and how many people were looking up at her.

"It seems like you a girl who has her own ideas about things... therefore, you belong in..." There was a short pause.

"RAVENCLAW!"


	5. Albus Dumbledore

**Mindless Senses**

**Summary: **Each chapter is a short scene reminiscing on how each character in the Harry Potter series gets sorted into their ideal house.

**Disclaimer: **I donot own anything belonging to JK. Rowling. I only own the plot.

**A/N: **This chapter was a request. :)

**Chapter 5 - Albus Dumbledore**

A boy with mahogany coloured hair rushed to the stool as if it was a race against time. He placed the Sorting Hat on his head and straightaway the Hat said,

"Ah, as you already know I've seen many Dumbledore's in my time, each one fitting into only one or two of the houses traits. However, with you it is different. I see you are brave and intellectual and loyal..."

Albus was clutching the edge of the stool at this point; greatly anticipating which house would be his through his adolescent years. _All his..._

"However," the hat continued. "You also are exceptionally cunning... Slytherin would be an exceedingly good house for you..."

Albus was becoming impatient now... he didn't care what house he was put in. He wished the hat would hurry up...

"But the house that will be of more benefit to you, Mr. Dumbledore shall be...

GRYFFINDOR!"


	6. Rubeus Hagrid

**Mindless Senses**

**Summary: **Each chapter is a short scene reminiscing on how each character in the Harry Potter series gets sorted into their ideal house.

**Disclaimer: **I donot own anything belonging to JK. Rowling. I only own the plot.

**Chapter 6 - Rubeus Hagrid**

A boy that was taller than every student in the room walked over to the three-legged stool. It only took him two large strides. He placed the Sorting Hat on his head; well attempted to anyway, as his head was much too big for the piece of clothing with the mindless sense.

Hagrid was afraid that he would be sorted into Slytherin because he was a Half Giant... even though he would most likely get bullied in each house, Slytherin would definately be the worst.

"Hello there Master Hagrid," the Hat breathed in his ear cheerfully. "Hmm... I see that you donot want to be in the house of Slytherin."

Hagrid shook his head violently but then realized that hundreds of people were looking at him, so instead sat still.

"Well, that is of no matter. You would not succeed in the Slytherin house; it is not the house for you..."

The hat trailed off. Approximately fifteen seconds had passed when the Hat spoke again,

"You will also not fit well in the house of Ravenclaw , as you tend to start or complete something without firstly thinking about the consequences... However, you are very loyal... Hufflepuff would be a great match for you... I see you like Magical beasts? Dangerous ones at that."

Hagrid nodded. "Yes. I've always wanted a dragon as a pet."

"Fascinating. You see, a common Witch or Wizard would be afraid and repulsed by a dragon... but in your case it seems like you would even breed this magnificent creature... You are also extremely brave as you have coped with your mother's death very well..."

Hagrid waited anxiously as the Hat was silent for another few seconds.

"I've made up my mind... Better be...

GRYFFINDOR!"


	7. Hermione Granger

**Mindless Senses**

**Summary: **Each chapter is a short scene reminiscing on how each character in the Harry Potter series gets sorted into their ideal house.

**Disclaimer: **I donot own anything belonging to JK. Rowling. I only own the plot.

**Chapter 7 - Hermione Granger**

The bushy-haired muggleborn ran to the stool, almost tripping over her own feet in the process. She placed the hat on her head and looked around at all the unfamiliar faces staring up at her. She was actually more nervous than excited; when she was nervous she rushed everywhere.

"Granger... I have never came across that name before," The Sorting Hat breathed in her ear. It was about to continue speaking but the young girl cut in before it even had a chance,

"Yes. I'm muggle born... Oh Merlin's left nostril! I do hope this doesn't mean that I am unable to be sorted? I do hope that I'll be able to get sorted... but what if you can't sort me... I do hope..."

The Sorting Hat sighed; but not in a mean way. "Calm yourself, young one. Of course I'll be able to sort you into one of the houses of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! You were able to make it aboard the train were you not? You seem like an exceptionally bright child, so you obviously know that _many_ Witches and Wizards with non-magic parentage have been accepted into Hogwarts... you also know that only-"

Hermione cut in again. "That only people with magic inside them can pass through the barrier dividing the two world's together."

"But..?"

"But even if a relative of a magical person does not have one ounce of magic inside them, the said relative can pass safely through the barrier."

"Correct! I bet you can name me all of the four Hogwarts founders aswell. Can you not?"

Hermione smiled and was clutching the edge of the stool by now. "Why yes of course: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. I read about it in _Hogwarts: A History_ you know. I've read that book multiple times... it's highly fascinating seeing as I didn't even know magic even existed until a couple of months ago."

The hat smiled before saying, "Very fascinating, indeed."

Hermione grinned. "I don't mind which house I am sorted into; you know best."

"That I do, that I do," agreed the Hat. "Even though you have the exact traits for a Ravenclaw, I'm afraid that this is not the house for you. I believe that you will aid the whole of the magical community, for the greater good, if you were sorted into..." It paused for a second before shouting,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

---

**A/N: **This chapter was actually really hard to make... compared to the others. I hope it was good enough lol.


	8. Lily Evans

**Mindless Senses**

**Summary: **Each chapter is a short scene reminiscing on how each character in the Harry Potter series gets sorted into their ideal house.

**Disclaimer: **I donot own anything belonging to JK. Rowling. I only own the plot.

**A/N:** There are tiny spoilers from Deathly Hallows in chapters 8 and 9 so read at your own risk.

**Chapter 8 - Lily Evans**

Lily walked gracefully to the three legged-stool and placed the Sorting Hat neatly on her head. She was extremely nervous... her sister Petunia hadn't been accepted into Hogwarts. So why had she? What if it had been a mistake? What if they sent her back home on the train?

She couldn't even see straight anymore... her sight just came out in various shapes. This was odd, seeing as Lily was always one to stay calm and maintain composure.

"Calm yourself, young one!" The Sorting Hat breathed in her ear. "This is not an ambush!"

Lily shook her head a little and her sight was slowly changing back to reality. "I know, I know..." She said, blushing. "I'm just nervous."

"I can see that," The Sorting Hat chuckled. "There is absolutely no need to be afraid. I think this every single time I sort a student... and mind you, every single student feels a mixture of nervousness and excitement."

Lily nodded. "Ok... I'm back to normal now. I think."

The Hat laughed. "Indeed," he said. "Hmm... lets see..."

Lily stared unblinking ahead; she was amazed at the fact that one tattered hat could change a person's live forever.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

She leapt up off the stool, amid cheers, and walked slowly over to the Gryffindor Table... she noticed Severus Snape waiting with the other first years and a single tear fell down her pale cheek.

She knew that he would rather eat his own arm than be seen with a Gryffindor.


	9. Severus Snape

**Mindless Senses**

**Summary: **Each chapter is a short scene reminiscing on how each character in the Harry Potter series gets sorted into their ideal house.

**Disclaimer: **I donot own anything belonging to JK. Rowling. I only own the plot.

**A/N: **This chapter was a request. :) SPOILERS FROM DH IN THIS CHAPTER!

**Chapter 9 - Severus Snape**

Severus Snape walked up to the three-legged stool and placed the Sorting Hat on his head. He was so glad when he recieved his Hogwarts letter, because even though he knew he was already a Wizard, there was always a shadow of doubt that they would dismiss him. Maybe even forget about him.

That was how Snape lived his life... in utter loneliness. Maybe it was the way he looked. Maybe it was the way he acted. He didn't know. People just didn't seem to want to be friends with him. He had never had one friend...

Up until now.

He wasn't sure if he should count her as a "friend" as such, but she was the closest he felt he was ever going to get. Lily Evans. Her name was as beautiful as her face, with magnifying green eyes which contrasted with her long red hair...

Snape shook his head violently to clear the thoughts and was saddened again by the thought that Lily had been sorted into Gryffindor.

"SLYTHERIN!" The Sorting Hat shouted to the Hall.

Great.

It was disbelieving that he fault that Lily was his one chance of happiness.

Gryffindors didn't mix with Slytherins.

She was gone.

Forever.


	10. Sirius Black

**Mindless Senses**

**Summary: **Each chapter is a short scene reminiscing on how each character in the Harry Potter series gets sorted into their ideal house.

**Disclaimer: **I donot own anything belonging to JK. Rowling. I only own the plot.

**Chapter 10 - Sirius Black**

Sirius was sat on the three-legged stool dreading every second of it. Even though he would rather gorge his own eyes out with a spoon than be sorted into Slytherin, he still knew that he would be sorted into that house purely because it was the home of several of his ancestors and descendants.

"Ooh, _another_ Black." The Sorting Hat breathed matter of factly.

Sirius groaned whilst cringing at the mention of his wretched surname. "I'm my own person."

"That is quite apparent," the hat replied. "For it seems you are nothing like your family. Even though you are loyal and hardworking, don't you want to please your mother?"

"No," Sirius spat. "I couldn't care less what she thinks of me. Her and her pureblood mania can go to Hell!"

The Hat regarded this in fascination before continuing, "I see... you would do exceptionally well in Slytherin, you know... even if you donot think this."

Sirius shook his head violently and the hat fell over his face a fraction so now all he could see was the dark inside of the hat.

"Well, if you're sure... better be...

GRYFFINDOR!"


	11. Regulus Black

**Mindless Senses**

**Summary: **Each chapter is a short scene reminiscing on how each character in the Harry Potter series gets sorted into their ideal house.

**Disclaimer: **I donot own anything belonging to JK. Rowling. I only own the plot.

**A/N: **This chapter was a request. :)

**Chapter 11 - Regulus Black**

Regulus Black walked up to the three-legged stool in an arrogant manner and placed the hat on top of his head. He wasn't that nervous because he was sure he was going to be placed in the Slytherin house... but what if he wasn't?

His older brother Sirius had been a great disappointment to his mother after being sorted into a rival house. For decades, the "Black" family had been in Slytherin... he _had_ to do his mother proud and try to continue that tradition...

"Need not worry young Black," The Sorting Hat whispered into his ear, which sent shivers down his spine. "For you and your older brother are nothing alike... hence why I have decided to place you in..." There was a pause that lasted only a second.

"SLYTHERIN!"


	12. Nymphadora Tonks

**Mindless Senses**

**Summary: **Each chapter is a short scene reminiscing on how each character in the Harry Potter series gets sorted into their ideal house.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything belonging to JK. Rowling. I only own the plot.

**A/N: **Wow, sorry I haven't updated in a long time! I know this chapter is kinda sucky, but it's the best I could do for Tonks.

**Chapter 12 - Nymphadora Tonks**

A young girl with twinkling eyes and a heart shaped face bustled up to the stool, almost tripping over her own feet in the process. Her natural mousy-brown hair colour was continuously changing into various different shades at random. This was beyond her control as she was so excited.

"Hello, Nymphadora Tonks!" The Sorting Hat breathed happily in her ear.

"Don't call me _Nymphadora!_" She moaned. "Call me Tonks, please?"

"Very well," The Hat replied. "You seem like a highly confident young lady. This, however, causes you to become rather clumsy at times. Therefore, I do not believe you will fare well in Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Even though you are quite courageous at times and your dream is to be an Auror, Gryffindor is not the house for you."

"Oh great. Hufflepuff."

"I do not recall stating that you would be placed in this house. But seeing as it's the only other option, better be…

…HUFFLEPUFF!"


	13. Neville Longbottom

**Mindless Senses**

**Summary: **Each chapter is a short scene reminiscing on how each character in the Harry Potter series gets sorted into their ideal house.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything belonging to JK. Rowling. I only own the plot.

**A/N:** WOW, I'm really sorry.. I haven't updated in months!! Don't sue me.

**Chapter 13 - Neville Longbottom**

A small, chubby boy bustled up to the stool when he heard his name. He just wanted the sorting to be over and done with, he didn't like the attention. Never did. He placed the old hat on his head and blushed furiously as he felt hundreds of eyes upon him, deliberately moving the bottom of the hat over his eyes so he had no excuse to open them. Whenever people stared at him, he hated it. Attention and Neville Longbottom did not mix.

"Ah, Mr. Longbottom," the Hat breathed in his ear making Neville squirm a little. "The son of Frank and Alice.."

"Yes." Neville replied, not knowing whether this was a statement or a question.

Silence.

"Slytherin-" The Hat began.

"-No!" Neville said without thinking. He then gulped. "Sorry, it's just I've heard more bad than good about that house! I think Gran would kill me if I was sorted into Slytherin.. She'd throw me out before I could even say 'Trevor!' - I don't like the thought of that.."

"Fear not, there are good Witches and Wizards of our time who were taught in Slytherin. Not all are villainous. However, this is not the house for you. I'm afraid to say that you would not do well in the house of the almighty serpent."

"Good!" Neville said, a little forcefully.

"You have cleverness inside of you, but you do not use this trait to your advantage. Ravenclaw is not the house for you. Hufflepuff? Maybe.."

Neville was getting impatient by now. He had been in the eyes of the public long enough. Surely they were getting annoyed by now?

Silence. Again.

"GRYFFINDOR!"


End file.
